Canción del viento
by Teal Tea
Summary: [AU] Una canción susurrada suavemente por el viento puede avisar de las desgracias que depara el futuro. [Este fic participa en el reto: "... Y vivieron infelices para siempre", del foro "Multifandom is the New Black". ]


**¡VOLVÍ! Mi desaparición tiene un significado justo y bastante normal... Soy floja.  
Eso.  
Bueno, reviví con una participación en un reto fanficker, ¡El primero que hago en ! Más adelante haré otro, que dudo sea en el fandom de Hetalia. No sé, aún no me decido. Por mientras sólo traigo este one-shot sin un sentido concreto, que no me quedó como esperaba pero meh. Y, bueno, ¡Nos vemos~!**

 _ **Disclaimer:** Hetalia no me pertenece, todos los créditos van hacia Himaruya Hidekaz._

* * *

 **Capítulo único: Canción del viento.**

* * *

El viento sopla suavemente, susurrando una canción inaudible para los demás. Una canción donde sólo se oyen los lejanos llantos de personas sufriendo, además de los susurros de muertes cada vez más lejanas y dolorosas.

Pero todos eran sordos ante esa canción de desesperación.

Suspiró, frunciendo su ceño. Sabía tan claramente que los demás no escuchaban nada, después de todo no lo habían escuchado a él. ¿En serio se había gastado tanto tiempo con una esperanza vacía que jamás se llegaría a cumplir? Porque lo sabía, era imposible. Él estaba tan lejos de su alcance que ni siquiera extendiendo su mano podría alcanzar a rozarlo. Qué deprimente.

—Luces patético acá arriba.

No quiso voltear, conocía de sobra la voz que estaría a sus espaldas. Sus labios se terminaron frunciendo, _ella_ era la última persona que quería ver en esos momentos.  
Pero ahí estaba, dispuesta a empujarle más hacia ese oscuro abismo. Aguardando el momento preciso para dejarle sin respiración por otro simple momento.  
Y sin una vaga esperanza. Sólo lo hacía porque le apetecía.  
 _Qué cruel_ pensó en algún momento.

— _O sea,_ como que te preocupas por mí.

—Pft. No digas idioteces.

Feliks se dio media vuelta, aún parado en el borde de la terraza. Miró a Natalia con unos ojos cariñosos y una consonante sonrisa burlona. Extendió los brazos y se alzó de brazos, negándose a moverse de ahí. Estaba cómodo, o algo así habría dicho en caso de que en algún momento se lo preguntaban. Tan idiota como sólo él mismo podía ser.

— ¿Entonces qué haces aquí, si no es por eso?

—Iván me mandó a-

—Si es por él _como que_ no me muevo de aquí.

La mujer frunció el ceño y Feliks se cruzó de brazos, haciendo equilibrio para recalcar que no iba a irse. En una de sus acrobacias mal logradas por poco se resbala, reaccionando a tiempo para ver que Natalia había abierto ligeramente la boca en sorpresa.  
No pudo evitar reírse ante eso.

— ¡Pero si tienes sentimientos!

—También tengo cerebro, que parece ser lo que te falta. ¿En serio piensas saltar?

— ¡ _O sea,_ claro que no! Pero como se nota que en esta casa no me conocen para nada, pensando que me suicidaría por algo así.

—Ese "algo así" es que mataron a Toris.

—Sí, lo mataron… Y tú sabes quién fue.

—Fue un accidente.

— ¡Le disparó al corazón! ¡Dos veces!

— ¿Y?

Feliks enfureció. Si había un tema del que odiaba hablar era ese, la muerte del que en su momento fue su mejor amigo. Había sido totalmente a propósito y por eso es que alcanzó a despreciar como nada en el mundo a Iván Braginski.  
Al hermano de su prometida.

— ¡¿Cómo es que no puedes tener corazón con ese tema?!

—Sabes lo que pensaba de Toris.

—… ¿Lo odiabas tanto como para perdonar un asesinato?

—Creí que sabías cómo soy en el momento que me propusiste matrimonio —Y aunque fue imperceptible a los ojos de cualquiera, Feliks pudo ver una sonrisa en los labios de Natalia—.

Explotó.

— ¡Pero en ese momento no eras un monstruo sin corazón! ¡Cambiaste desde el momento en que ese bastardo narizón apareció! ¡ _O sea,_ que incluso la linda Katya se fue!

—Mi hermano no tiene la culpa de nada.

—Tu hermano mató a mi mejor amigo.

—Él se lo ganó…

— ¡¿Y en qué forma pudo tener la culpa?!

—… Se enamoró de Iván.

El rubio boqueó, sin respuestas. No había manera de poder contestar a esa revelación, no a una de ese tipo.  
Acaso…

— ¡Maldición!

Feliks corrió hacia el interior de la casa en busca del _malnacido_ ruso. Le había perdonado muchas cosas desde que llegó a la casa, pero algo así por supuesto que no lo haría. ¡Ya vería! ¡Se enfrentaría a su furia!

Porque no había tenido derecho de arrebatarle su felicidad.

* * *

Natalia miró el lugar por donde desapareció el polaco, mirando después el borde de la terraza. Esbozó una muy suave sonrisa que se veía más triste que nada. Feliks seguía tan tonto como siempre, aunque seguía con esa convicción que no le quitaba nadie.

—Mira que creer una mentira tan ridícula…

Suspiró y ató su cabello, mirando hacia abajo. No estaba ridículamente alto, pero una caída directa podría dejar daños irreversibles.  
Incluso la muerte.  
No es que fuera una cobarde, pero tampoco le quedaba mucho. Y prefería morir por su propio mérito a hacerlo por las manos de su hermano.

Sabía que la mataría por haberlo traicionado.

Y es que, a pesar de que le había dicho una mentira a Feliks, había algo de verdad ahí. En realidad había sido Iván el que se enamoró de Toris, pero el ruso al verse rechazado entró en la locura.  
En serio… reaccionar tan violentamente por algo tan simple…

Se quitó el anillo de compromiso y lo dejó en el suelo, junto a su típica cinta de cabello. No quería que se ensuciaran, porque el piso se veía como si no lo hubieran limpiado en meses.

—Qué humillación morir en un lugar así.

Un cansado suspiró salió de sus labios mientras subía a la barandilla. Debía ser rápida, sabía que en cualquier momento subiría Iván para reclamarle por haberle dicho esas cosas al polaco.  
Ya podía oír sus pesados pasos subiendo las escaleras y la escandalosa voz de Feliks detrás, exigiendo respuestas.

— ¡Natalia!

Saltó.

Lo último que pudo ver Iván de su hermana fue su cuerpo inerte ocho pisos abajo.  
Y una sonrisa en su rostro.

 _Finalmente perdió a las dos personas que más quiso, por su propia culpa._

Feliks apretó sus labios y tomó las cosas que Natalia había dejado en el suelo. Los miró un segundo y después se fue, quedándose un segundo para decir una última cosa.

— _Como que_ , si quieres saltar no voy a detenerte.

A los diez minutos, Iván terminó por hacerle caso.  
El polaco, al final, sonrió.  
Él sí había oído al viento avisar de sus desgracias.


End file.
